what_iffandomcom-20200222-history
What if the Gumazing Gum Girl debuted in the 1960s/Internet Phenomenon
The Gumazing Gum Girl! have become very popular as a result of the popularity of the franchise. As a result, there were many memes spawned as a result. List of Memes Busted!! In almost every shows, books, video games, or films, Natalie tells Gabby that she was busted. Dizzy Gum Girl The Gumazing Gum Girl! Issue 5 (1963), "That Ninja was Good at Dancing" from the 1967-1970 TV series, the 1993 film, the 2003 remake, "Popped Star" from the 2013 reboot series, and the 2023 remake: Right after Ninja-Rina shaped her into the vase, Gum Girl was dizzy with her odd hairstyle. Gum Girl Comparison Charts Gum Girl Comparison Charts are a series of visual catalogs featuring still shots of scenes from the comics, shows, books, films, and video games that are presented as exemplification of other various media franchises or characters within a fictional universe. Hi, how are ya? "I'm not sticky": After Gabby watches a video on how to be normal, she begins emulating the personality of the person featured in the video, Mr. Normal. A commonly said phrase by Gabby during her "normal" phase is, "Hi, how are ya?" This has become popular among YouTube remixes and reactions used in Tumblr quotes. I um hum hirl King Neptune's Throne "Rico: The Curse of the Were-Ninja": King Neptune's Throne. YouTubers often other countries. Mr. Hansen Dancing "Ink Kid" from The Rico Gomez Adventures: Mr. Hansen attempts to please the crowd watching him by dancing. He dances from a classical song with singing birds and dry cliffs to immediately and suddenly changing into some sort of techno music and weird dancing. Mr. Hansen's dancing in the techno part is pretty popular. It has returned in the credits of Malik and Maria: Revenge of the Island, where the "colorful ending credits" is slowly coming to an end. My Eyes! Rico: The Curse of the Were-Ninja: Fred is seen yelling, "My eyes!" after King Neptune reveals his temporarily bald head. This meme is used to express a dramatic statement, as shown with the burning eyes of Fred. Ocean Man "Ocean Man" is a song by the band Ween from 1997. It was played in Rico: The Curse of the Were-Ninja credits. It is often parodied and remixed on YouTube. Portrayed by Gum Girl Portrayed by Gum Girl is a popular meme/video category where people take clips from Gum Girl series, along with a picture of something, the scene of the series giving a idea of what it's about. Punished Gabby "Chews Your Destiny" from the 2013 reboot series: Gabby was seen with a dropped mouth when Mrs. Gomez said "No More Gum!". Surprised Natalie Rico: The Curse of the Were-Ninja: When Gum Girl, Rico, Ninja-Rina (as a Were-Ninja), and Natalie lose the Gum-Mobile, they make surprised faces with their mouths wide open. Natalie's surprised face (known as "Surprised Natalie") has become popular as a reaction image. It has also been edited into many scenes from media that are seen as shocking. Tumbleweed Keanu Reeves Umbrella Gum Girl "Gum Luck" from the 2013 reboot series: Gum Girl was shapeshifted into the umbrella. Where is it!?